This Is When It Ends
by Dream.Wish.Hope
Summary: .:oneshot:. This New Year's Eve, she has no one. Not even her twin brother. But when a friend comes along and feels the same way, she finds that another feeling is mutual between the two. TxS


"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me to your New Year's Eve party," Troy rehearsed in front of the mirror while he did his tie. "I know we've been through rough times but I think the new year will bring us more opportunities to get closer." He gave a toothy smile and groaned. He wasn't good enough for her, and he knew that, but she was the one who wanted to date him first, right?

He groaned again, and let himself fall onto his bed head-first before letting out a yelp. Why was it so easy for him to ask Gabriella out? He let out a breath and stayed in the warmth of his bed covers for a few seconds before climbing out of the bed. He stared into the mirror again. Oh right, because Gabriella _wanted _to date him. He wasn't so sure if it was the same for Sharpay anymore, though.

"Hey Sharpay, I was just wondering if you would... possibly go on a date with me?"

"Of course she will!" A familiar female voice replied, excitedly. He turned around, and met eye to eye with his mom who was smiling brightly. "As far as I know, she had a crush on you since kindergarten, isn't that right?"

"Mo-om! I closed the door for a reason!" he screamed as he turned pink with embarrassment. "_I_ always have to knock the door when you and dad close your bedroom door so why can't the rule apply the same for you?!" He scoffed and turned back to the mirror, adjusting his tie. Mrs. Bolton walked up to him with her arms crossed and removed his hands roughly from the formal piece of fabric and knotted it herself, before looking at him straight in the eye.

"You know why you have to knock before you come in," she replied with a wink.

"Mom... you know that was a rhetorical question right?" He asked, as he turned crimson with the humiliation and awkwardness that had formed between the two.

She let out an exasperated sigh before answering, "Of course I do, honey. Now hurry up before Sharpay's party starts without you."

--

His mom was right, even when he was a second late, the party had already started in the mansion. Unknown people were dancing next to each other as he stood there feeling like a lonely idiot. His eyes caught a shimmer of pink and he turned back, hoping it was her.

"Oh, hey Troy!" screamed Gabriella as she walked up to him with a red plastic cup in her hand. "How's it going?"

"Good," he replied with a nod, concentrating on anyone but her. "How about you?"

"I'm good as well, thanks... Are you looking for someone?" she asked as she found him gawking his head across the home.

"Yeah... actually I was looking for Sharpay."

"Oh..." Gabriella retorted with soft disappointment. "She's over at the kitchen getting the snacks ready. I can go get her if you'd like..."

He smiled and this time turned to look at her. It seemed her cocoa dusted eyes were losing it's lustre since they broke up.

"No it's alright, I'll get her myself. But thanks."

"No problem..."

He felt the heavy weight of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Troy knew it was wrong that he was about to ask Sharpay out on the anniversary when he and Gabriella had first met, but he felt this was the right time, and the right place to do it. But he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt Gabriella. "It's great seeing you here, and I'm glad that we're still friends, I just hope-"

"Don't hope for anything. Go ahead," Gabriella responded with a fragile smile. "I can move on... Go ahead before someone else takes her away."

He smiled appreciatively and commented her before leaving her alone in the large crowd, "You're the best."

"Just not the best enough..." Gabriella whispered to herself as she watched Troy walk through the throng of people.

"Hey Sharpay!" he greeted joyously, as he found her standing by the counter tops pouring different flavored chips into their separate bowls. "How's it going?!"

She turned around, letting her sunshine locks dangle. "Oh, I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I was good... but I'm worried now," he replied quietly when he noticed her tone was sullen. He walked closer towards her and demanded what was happening. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." she responded, letting it hang as she poured herself some orange juice. She took a sip and took hold of two bowls filled with chips before leaving the kitchen to set them down on a table in the living room.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Where's Ryan?" he pondered, following her as he looked around the room full of people rocking to electronic sounds that pounded from the stereo system.

"He's at Tracy's, our next door neighbor's house..." she took a deep breath, and frowned. "Do you ever have the feeling that your heart is pounding just for the sake of living?" she asked suddenly, making Troy's eyes widen with surprise. "You know, like this... empty feeling?" He knew what she was talking about. Heck, he didn't just know! He felt it.

"Yeah, I actually do."

She looked at him with confusion glistening in her eyes.

"Yeah right!" she snorted, her grin dazzling Troy. "You, out of all the people is feeling it right now? Don't make me laugh, Bolton."

"You're feeling it too aren't you?"

"No..." she answered with a lie. "I was just wondering... because some people always say they have this empty feeling, y'know? And I was hoping that this feeling didn't exist... but I guess it does."

"_5!"_

The crowd in New York cheered as one of the party-goers flipped to a live broadcasting of Time Square. Everyone suddenly stopped dancing, and an older looking girl switched the stereo off, and walked over to the TV with her date in one hand.

"I know you're feeling this too, Sharpay. Just tell me you are, and I'll figure out a way you won't feel it anymore," Troy urged, his eyes squinting with concentration.

"_4!"_

"I'm not feeling it Troy..." she answered without a glance at him.

"_3!"_

"I'm hating it!"

"_2!"_

"I've always had someone to lean on," she continued, "Every New Year I had someone there for me. But this year, I don't have anyone... Not even my brother!"

"_1! Happy New Year!"_

"You have me Sharpay. You have me..." he whispered, as he framed her face with his hands affectionately. He pulled her in, and brought her lips into his and kissed her. Shocked, but loving the feeling that filled her stomach she returned it with the same passion he was giving her as tears began to well up in her eyes. Troy broke the kiss tenderly for the sake of breathing, and looked straight into her eyes. "...And don't you forget it. Happy New Year's, gorgeous."

* * *

A/N: (Might have been a bit OOCish) The time when they're counting down as Troy and Sharpay are talking might not be realistic, I also didn't have much time to edit 'cuz I have to get to a family friend's party as well, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.

Have a great new year!!! Love you all!


End file.
